


Presumptuous

by AgentP127



Series: If Things Were Different [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentP127/pseuds/AgentP127
Summary: "Whatever I can give you, I want to give you. I hope I’ve made my intentions clear.I understand if you don’t feel the same. Never apologise for feeling how you feel. It’s fine to pretend none of this happened."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #I took liberties once more. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and Check my twt for a ga!
> 
> Courting gifts  
> 1st- Represents something they respect about you  
> 2nd- Represents how they view you as a person  
> 3rd- Represents something they admire about you  
> 4th- Represents how they would treat you if you accepted their intentions  
> 5th- How they would behave towards you if you accepted their intentions  
> 6th- A letter clearly outlining their feelings  
> The gifting switches and the person who initially received the gifts now gives the gifts.  
> 7th- Represents when they first felt a connection of hearts with the other  
> 8th- Flowers that represents their feelings towards that person at the moment  
> 9th- Flowers representing how they hope to feel about that person in the future  
> 10th- A letter showing their feelings and intentions  
> Joint tasks  
> 11th- Asking for parents’ permission  
> 12th- discussing physical contact rules and begin official dating

#Though he didn’t know it at the time, the first time Mark had learned of the Suh pack was during his first few days of kindergarten. He was playing outside in the sandbox waiting for Taeyong to pick him up when a boy from another class came and stood right in front of him. Mark snapped his head up from his little green plastic shovel and stared at the boy, unblinking, questioning his presence. The silence forced Mark to etch the boy’s appearance in his head. The neatly parted wavy black hair rustling in the wind, the faded yellow t-shirt that hugged tightly around his little protruding belly, and the little baby fangs that jutted out over his full cupid like lips.

‘I like your castle’. The four simple words that spilled sweetly from the stranger’s mouth were enough to bring a grin to Mark’s face. He was very proud of his castle and was happy someone had noticed. The boy stood awkwardly in the sand pit, arms fidgeting behind his back, unsure of how to voice his wants. But before he knew it the words were already in the air, ‘Can I play?’ he asked, eyes round and pleading, lips twisted into a pout. Mark didn’t even really have to think before acquiescing to the child’s request. And as such, the boy plopped himself down in the sand with a thud, legs spread far apart, the brightest grin that Mark had ever seen spreading across his face. The boy now situated directly across from Mark grabbed some tools and started happily chatting about how he’d seen a pack of wolves running through the forest in a dream he had the night before. They played and chatted, all giggles and smiles before an angry bark of Mark’s name interrupted them. Both boy’s startled and jumped in their place, snapping their heads to look for the aggressor.

Mark came face to face with his pack leader Taeyong, only Mark didn’t recognise him at first. He had never seen Taeyong looking the way he looked at that moment, it was a terrifying sight. Brows and lips twisted in anger, eyes brightly shining a deep wine-like red. His new friend must have been terrified too because Mark felt tiny shaking fingers covered in sand scratch around his own, a small whimper coming from the boy’s lips. Before Mark could even decipher what was happening in his little brain, he was pulled apart from his new companion, giant hands on tiny delicate limbs. He was told not to play with the boy ever again. Mark cried. He’d never seen Taeyong so angry before and he didn’t want to see it ever again. Young Mark didn’t understand why, he was never told, but he was too young to question it and so obeyed the spite filled words his pack leader spat at him that day, eventually storing the memory in the back of his brain somewhere, never to see the light of day again.

When he first presented as an omega, the disappointment in Taeyong’s voice could be heard for months after, and the bright shining boy who used to run around the house bringing smiles to everyone’s faces dimmed, replaced with something more determined. Perhaps that was the pivotal moment in the making of Mark Lee. Now a senior, 4.0 GPA, chess club member, secret guitar player and love song connoisseur. Always trying his best, always striving, never wanting to let his pack down. The pressure, real or imagined, was always present on his shoulders.

Mark was currently sat in the cafeteria waiting for his friends to arrive. Mark wasn’t exactly popular, he had two friends in whole of the school, not that Mark minded they were great. But he did occasionally wonder what it’d be like to be one of the cool kids, what it’d be like to be a someone for once, have people fawning over you, love confessions left and right. Before he presented he was always surrounded by people, but then high school happened, and things change.

Usually a lone omega would draw unwanted attention, but this was Mark and he has never been deemed ‘mate material’. Ever since he presented he was reaching for more, and as such would never shy away from answering questions first in class, volunteering to be the leader in group projects, or stop himself from voicing his opinions. Whatever the task was, he wanted to be the best at it, so he was. He always got the highest grades and the highest praise with teachers always telling him he was a natural born leader. The more ‘traditional’ alphas didn’t like their thunder being taken so openly and would shove him into lockers and try to intimidate him at any opportunity. But this was Mark, the independent, determined omega that gave just as much as he got and would always stand his ground and growl at anyone that would even try. 

He could hear Jaemin and Jeno bickering before they even sat down. They weren’t a couple, but you’d mistake them for one easily these days.

‘I just don’t know why he even bothers coming to school, it’s not like you need a diploma to run an organized crime syndicate!’ Jaemin strained through his teeth, trying to keep the complaint a whisper but failing miserably.

‘You’re just pissed that he took the last chocolate doughnut!’ Jeno dropped his tray on the table, presumably for emphasis, but it could also be out of annoyance for having to deal with Jaemin’s multiple temper tantrums revolving around food. This isn’t the first time he’s had to hear insults about the person who took the last doughnut, even if it was directed at himself.

‘I am not pissed! I’m… mildly infuriated’ He said with a decisive nod. Jeno just sighed and rolled his eyes at the semantics. Mark lifted his head mildly intrigued at the lover’s quarrel, entertainment was scarce in school these days.

‘Who are we calling a criminal now?’ Mark enquired, inspired to fuel Jaemin’s outburst thinking it might kill a few minutes if nothing else.

‘Who do you think?’ Jaemin spat, whilst giving Mark the glare of the century. ‘You’ve heard the rumours though Mark,’ the addressed boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Jaemin’s stare moved back to his food, ‘the ones about his pack and the stuff they get up to. No one wants to be near criminals, even if it’s just the lunch queue.’

He had indeed heard the rumours. The Suh pack, the one Lee Donghyuck was a part of, could only really be accurately described as more of a gang than a pack. Drugs, money laundering, intimidation. Mark had heard rumours around pretty much every criminal activity you could think of, although he wasn’t too convinced about the murder ones. The fact that Donghyuck would come into school with bruises on his face and cuts to his knuckles didn’t help change anyone’s opinions about the pack, and therefore the boy. No one would even speak to Donghyuck unless absolutely necessary, but it’s not like Donghyuck cared by the looks of it. Always choosing to sit alone, giving an alpha glare at anyone that approached. His appearance didn’t exactly scream ‘come be my friend’ when he was always dressed head to toe in black, the same leather jacket fitted around his arms, same black combat boots, day in day out.

Mark knows there was some sort of incident between Taeyong and the leader of the Suh pack, Johnny, because Yuta let something slip one time when he thought only Taeyong was in ear shot. Whatever it was it happened before Mark was even born, but what it was he didn’t know. Mark didn’t want to intrude either, he valued his place in the pack and ultimately his livelihood. All he really knew was to stay away per Taeyong’s incessant warnings whenever the felonious pack made it into conversation.

‘People like him shouldn’t be alphas,’ Jaemin continued, ‘I can’t imagine what he would do if he forced someone to submit!’ Jaemin shuddered as he aggressively stabbed at his food. ‘It’s scary to be honest.’ Mark wasn’t really listening at this point, he was caught up in watching the boy in question silently eat his lunch on a lone table near the back of the cafeteria. He almost looked vulnerable. That was until Donghyuck snapped his head up making direct red laced eye-contact with Mark making him startle and quickly avert his gaze, he was still an omega after all despite his efforts to ignore it. He drifted back into the conversation to catch Jeno’s opinion on the matter.

‘Yeah, omegas are meant to be looked after and doted upon, not whatever Donghyuck probably has in mind.’

‘You’re awfully quiet Mark, you okay?’ Jaemin asked.

‘Yeah,’ Mark said, uncertainty lacing his voice, he tried to laugh it off and continue, ‘Just you know, worrying about this chem final, Taeyong was pretty disappointed with the 87 I got in the mock, so I need to get my act together.’

‘Mark that’s months away! Stop worrying and eat your lunch!’ Jaemin huffed, ‘honestly, you’ll give yourself an aneurism.’ And with that the subject of gangs and deplorable alphas was dropped. Mark couldn’t help sneaking a glance over in Donghyuck’s direction for some reason though. Regret was almost instantaneous as Mark found the other to already be staring it him, his face devoid of emotion.

Mark, and therefore Jeno and Jaemin, were only two months away from graduating. It was kind of bittersweet. It meant Mark would move to a new city to start college and continue to chase his dreams, but it would also mean leaving his friends behind. Mark often found himself daydreaming about possible futures and the goodbyes they entailed, and today was no exception. Today he was on autopilot, dragging his feet towards their block of lockers while Jeno and Jaemin were arguing about whatever todays topic was. Meanwhile, Mark was going through a scenario in is head where he failed miserably at college and ended up a drop out with no friends, not unnerving and depressing at all. He swung his locker door open and stood paralysed.

It’s not like Mark didn’t know what a courting gift was when he saw one. He was an omega after all and it was hard wired into his DNA to want to find a mate to care for him, love him, and protect him, no matter how much he tried to ignore it to reach his goals. Mark wasn’t one to even entertain the idea of courting or dating or anything remotely romantic, and apparently no one else wanted to entertain that idea either. No love-struck teen confessions directed his way after class, no rushed valentines’ cards forged with shaky hands. Mark always put it down to him being not omega enough or something like that. So as sad as it is, Mark had resigned himself to a life of solitude in favour of getting good grades, getting a good degree, and a good job to provide for the pack. It would be his way of appeasing his omega, caring for his pack in a different way to the more traditional domestic activities omegas usually took part in. Just as loving, but different. That’s what Taeyong had said anyway.

‘Erm what the fuck is that?’ Jeno questioned, pushing Mark out the way a little, shoving his face in Mark’s locker to get a better view. Mark shoved Jeno out of the way and quickly slammed his locker shut, eyebrows shooting upwards, lips tightly pressed together, trying to quickly rationalise the gift in his head. He nervously laughed it off.

‘Oh, that? Oh, it’s nothing, one of those end of year pranks, you know how people get!’ He said, the nervous laughter still permeating every word. This time it was Jaemin’s turn to chip in.

‘No offense Mark but it’s not like you have a million friends who’d pull this kind of shit, yeah people know who you are, but you’re not exactly known for your social skills.’ Mark scowled at the possible insult.

‘The only people who would do something like that would be me or Jae’, he slowly turned to Jaemin, eyes squinting in accusation. ‘It wasn’t one of us was it?’ His voice low and careful. Jaemin’s jaw tensed and he prodded one of his lengthy fingers into Jeno’s chest.

‘No! How dare you!’ he shrieked, whilst Jeno was cowering away from the sharp jab, it’d probably bruise knowing Jaemin. ‘I wouldn’t do that to Mark you… you… cat!’ Jeno’s eyes expanded as he inhaled sharply through his nostrils.

‘Did you just hear what he called me?!’ Jeno squealed in a less than alpha like fashion.

‘Yeah, I did, and I agree. And you know damn well the alphas would pull something like this, I’m the _‘Omega that wants to be an alpha’_ or whatever bullshit they say. They’re probably just trying to embarrass me in front of the school one last time before we graduate.’ Mark huffed, his brows furrowing in annoyance. The school bell rang before anyone could say anymore. Mark stuffed the object into his backpack to ponder over later, right now he had a senior year to finish and alphas to avoid.

After school Mark was rooting through his backpack when his fingers graced over the small wooden object he had hastily shoved in between his books earlier that day. He pulled it out, lips pursed and brows creasing from contemplation. Mark stared at the little carving. It was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that. It was a small wooden book, no bigger than the size of Mark’s palm, the words ‘Romeo and Juliet’ carved in relief with two wolves sat side by side on the front. Thought and intention coated every curve and fissure of the object. It must have taken hours. It made Mark think. Why would anyone bother pouring hours of their time into making this for a joke? But then again, it would make the prank more believable right? But something else was unsettling him even more than that. ‘Romeo and Juliet’ was his favourite thing to read, he always carried a copy around and would shove his nose into it in any spare moment. There was just something about the tragic love story that tugged at Mark’s heart strings. He like the feeling of experiencing emotions he assumed he would never feel. They weren’t his own, but it was close enough. Not many people knew this fact though considering there was hardly a moment to spare at school and the few times he did manage to indulge his romantic side Jeno would come by to ruin the silent sanctity of the library or the bell would ring destroying his intentions altogether.

It was odd. The first gift was supposed to represent something you respect about the person you’re trying to court. Books were supposed to represent intelligence, which of course Mark had but this gift seemed oddly intimate. Instead of just buying a book like a normal wolf, this one had gone to extreme lengths to demonstrate their intentions to Mark. He heaved the air out of his lungs in annoyance and threw the object on his desk not wanting to fall into whatever plan the alphas in his class had decided to do to torture him this time. If he went back to neatly place it in his drawer later that night, he would never admit to it.

It was around a week later when his thoughts about the first gift were abruptly brought rushing back into conscious awareness. He had gotten to school early to return some books to the library before class when once again there had been an intruder in his locker. They’d left a stuffed toy of what Mark assumed to be a lion cub, which Mark thought was strange considering the second gift was supposed to represent how this mysterious admirer viewed Mark as a person, and what made it extra unusual was the small envelope that was perched between its paws. Letters weren’t unusual, but they were mostly reserved for the sixth step in the courting ritual where the person trying to win someone’s affections would detail exactly why they wanted to date said person. His heart did do a little flip though looking into the plush’s eyes. It was cute. He gave it a little squeeze as he placed it neatly inside his bag, covering it with a spare t-shirt he kept in there (he wasn’t having a repeat of freshman year, not when Jaemin still couldn’t be trusted with condiments) and carefully slid the intriguing envelope alongside. Once again, he would deal with it later, but the small smile that stayed on his lips all day seemed to indicate it wasn’t far from his mind at all.

He waited until everyone in the house was asleep, how he had managed he doesn’t know, that letter was just too intriguing. He hid himself under his covers and carefully opened the envelope, unfurling the delicate paper within, lighting the space with the torch on his phone so he wouldn’t be caught.

_‘So, Mark Lee, I’ve heard you think this is some kind of joke? Are my feelings a joke to you, because they aren’t to me. I’ll prove it to you._

_Here have this adorable plushie!_

_I’ll own up to not making this one. I’m good at most craft things but sewing just ends up in a massacre for my fingers and no one wants a blood covered courting gift… Well some might but I’m kinda hoping you’re not one of them!_

_Anyway, it’s cute. It looks like you when you laugh. The way your nose scrunches up and your little fangs come out make you look like a little lion. It’s so hard not to squeal when you do it, I literally leave the room sometimes because I can’t hold it in. And that’s how I like to see you, happy and carefree. That’s how I always want you to be._

_I guess it has a different meaning too, I know you have your vulnerable side that wants to be looked after. Everyone does, please don’t be ashamed of it, embrace it._

_I guess it’s time to tell you a little bit more about me. I’m someone and no one all at the same time. People think they know me, but they don’t. I guess it’s something we have in common Mark Lee._

_People think I’m a tiger when I’m just your average boy who wants to find the perfect mate to dote on and take care of and have little puppies with who bother me while I’m trying to paint. I know, I’m super original and cool. But I’m not scared to share these things with you._

_I hope you can see the sincerity in my gifts, I don’t want you to be disappointed when you find out who I am. You’re special, and I’m…not, not right now anyway, but I hope to be. I want to show you who I really am if you let me._

_Hopefully it’ll make it to your bed, but I don’t really know the kinds of nesting things you like to keep next to you while you sleep._

_P.S. Please expect the rest of the gifts to be handmade, I just REALLY REALLY can’t sew for shit.’_

Mark’s stomach felt a weird tingling sensation spread through it, cooling and warming at the same time. He was feeling a little overwhelmed, he could feel the sincerity of the words, and he was touched at their openness. The smile stuck to his face even when he fell asleep clutching the letter between his fingers. Both were still there in the morning.

The next few days went by in a blur of exam prep and bickering. Mark was walking back to his locker to grab his stuff after a particularly challenging chess match with one of the exchange students, Renjun, he thinks his name is. He was on his own again when he received the next gift. Feeling slightly uncomfortable he looked around to see if anyone was there, to catch a glimpse of whoever was leaving these things for him, but the hall was empty. Not surprising really, it was after school on a Friday, people had lives after all. He stared at the small purple velvet pouch, once again neatly placed on top of his belongings, unsure what to do. His mind was made up for him though when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, presumably from another chess club member, and thrust the little bag into his hoodie pocket only for a small envelope to fall to the ground. He hastily picked that up too and slammed his locker shut exiting the building as fast as he could.

After dinner he rushed to his room feigning a headache, he closed the door locking it behind himself, letting the air out from his chest along with the relief of not being questioned further. He was a shit liar after all. He regained his composure and with his usual determined stance walked swiftly towards his desk where he had hidden the new gift among the mountains of papers and textbooks that were out ready to be absorbed for finals. He gathered the offerings and sat in his chair, the dim desk lamp illuminating his slender pale fingers as they grasped each.

He stared at the two components of his gift. He had the plush purple bag in his right hand, the small envelope in his left, looking at them like one was going to jump out and open itself so he didn’t have to choose. He clenched his jaw willing himself to make a decision and it clearly worked as before he knew it the envelope was on the table and he was pulling at the knot of strings that kept whatever was inside out of his reach.

It was an intricately woven black cord bracelet. The pattern had treble clefs running all the way along the banding, it was subtle as only one colour had been used but you could see them if you bothered to look properly and easily feel them if you ran your fingers across it. It once again must have taken hours to make, it was obvious where some mistakes had been made and things rewoven, but it was just a testament to this person’s commitment, clearly showing the handmade nature of the object. Mark was impressed and confused. No one knew about his love for music apart from, well him. It as a secret dream that he just couldn’t bring himself to give up on quite yet.

He scrambled for the envelope ripping through the top in hopes of finding some sort of answers.

_‘I guess I’ll explain the gift. I’ve heard you sing and it’s beautiful, I love it. It’s soft and full of yearning. I don’t know why you keep it a secret, but I’ll respect it as long as I still get to hear it. It’s more beautiful than I ever could have imagined, you’re so talented, it’s very special indeed. I think **you’re** very special indeed. When I hear it, it makes me feel like we’re the only people in existence, not even the stars or the moon exist. They don’t need to, all I see is you. Why do you do these things to me? _

_I guess I’ll tell you a secret of mine too. I want to be an artist. I love sculpture and crafting things._

_I hope you like the gifts and take me seriously when I say everyone should see the beauty that is Mark Lee._

_Well they should, but I hope they don’t, I don’t like sharing. I’ll prove I’m the only one for you anyway._ ’

Mark stared at the letter in awe. How did they know? Who was this. His heart was pounding a bit in his ears by the end of it. He can’t deny feeling flattered and wanted, no one had ever spoken words so full of adoration to him before. This just cemented in Mark’s mind that this wasn’t a prank, none of those dumb alphas would know about his late-night musical escapades surrounding the ever so elusive emotion he had yet to experience, otherwise they would have used it to torment him by now.

However, he was still conflicted, on one hand someone was taking notice of him for more than just his abilities to get top grades and piss alphas off. But on the other, he’s always been the independent omega that could fend for himself, letting this person in would only contradict the identity he’d spent so long building. Mark needed advice.

He hovered over the name in his phone debating whether it was a good idea. He knew it wasn’t, but he didn’t really have much choice. The phone rang. He waited.

‘ _Marrrrk Leeeee!’_ Mark quickly removed the phone from his ear to save whatever was left of his hearing, groaning as he did. He should have known Ten was going to answer the phone like that. _‘Whats up Markie? You never phone me.’_

‘If you weren’t so loud I might phone more often!’ Ten’s laugh could be heard crackling through the receiver. ‘Erm, actually I have a problem and I need some advice.’ Mark hesitated, the breath stuck in his lungs. He still wasn’t convinced he should tell the resident loud mouth anything.

 _‘Sounds serious, what’s up?’_ luckily it appeared Ten’s caring omega side was making a welcome appearance.

‘You have to promise not to tell anyone first though… it’s nothing bad just a bit… I dunno, embarrassing?’ The anxiety in Mark’s voice wasn’t very well hidden.

 _‘I solemnly swear to keep your secrets Markus’_ Ten replied, making his voice as deep as he could for some reason.

‘I’m being serious Ten.’ He deadpanned.

 _‘I know, I am too! So, continue, please’._ Mark sighed, ready to take the roasting that was about to come his way.

‘It’s about courting…’ Mark waited for a response, but only got an agreeing hum from the elder boy so he took it as his cue to continue. ‘Well I’ve been receiving courting gifts from an unknown wolf and I don’t really know what to do’

‘ _Well what do you want to do Markie?’_ Ten ever so helpfully replied.

‘I dunno, that’s why I’m asking you?’

 _‘Well how did you feel when you opened them?’_ he said, thankfully being a bit more serious about the subject.

‘Confused, like I thought it was a prank at first but then when I got the second gift they asked me not to treat it as a joke… the gifts themselves are beautiful and must have taken hours to make. The letters they write me are quite… personal? I dunno, they make me feel a bit special I guess… like they mean it.’

‘This person made them?! Kun never made my gifts, he bought them all on amazon for fuck’s sake!’ Mark giggled at the outburst. ‘Well, I would say if they’re handmade, then no, you shouldn’t be treating it as a joke. But you said you don’t even know who this person is?’

‘Well they only made two out of the three, but they had a good excuse for not making the stuffed animal, but yeah I have no clue who it is…’

 _‘Well I see how that could be a problem, but if they’re being genuine and honest maybe you should give them a chance? You said they made you feel special with just words, so maybe things could be even better in person?’_ Mark made a non-committed hum, Ten sighed. _‘Look, all I’m saying is, it’s not exactly common for someone to make their own courting gifts these days, try not too rule it out. I know you’re all focused-on school and grades but there’s more to life than books and making Taeyong proud you know.’_ Mark swallowed hard, so his secret about why he was so focused on school was out _. ‘Just think of yourself for once, who knows where this could lead, be nice to whoever this is though because they seem like a sensitive soul.’_

‘Okay, I’ll think about it’, he droned out.

_‘Good, that’s all I’m asking. Now, do you think they’re hot?’_

‘Goodbye Ten!’ Mark moved the phone from his ear and could still hear faint protests from his packmate coming through the speaker as he hung up.

He laid back on his bed, fiddling with the bracelet in his hand. He had some thinking to do. 

It was the Monday after he received the bracelet and had his insightful conversation with Ten. It felt like the bracelet burned his skin when he put it on last night, a wave of some unknown emotion tingling all his cells. He took it as a good sign, even if he wasn’t quite sure what it meant.

It rained when it wasn’t supposed to on the way to school that morning. Mark arrived drenched and irritated from the downpour. He dropped himself into his seat with about as much finesse as a rock thrown in water and tried to wrestle his soaked hoodie off his body despite its unwillingness to comply. Eventually he had managed to get the last part off his head when the door to his home room slammed shut, making him jolt.

‘What the fuck was that?’ he exclaimed clearly missing whatever had caused the abrupt exit of one of the pupils. Jaemin just replied dully that it was probably just someone going to the bathroom and to calm down. Then he raised his eyes from his phone to look at Mark and his jaw dropped. Silence. Mark shifted feeling uncomfortable under the gaze.

‘What?’ He said, stumbling slightly over the word, his omega squirming inside from the beta’s gaze. Jaemin lurched forward causing Mark to move backward and hit his chair against the desk behind, a small warning growl erupted from the owner. Mark turned to apologise but Jaemin grabbed his arm pulling Mark’s wrist towards himself.

‘ _Oh´_ Mark thought. He gulped. The eye contact between him and Jaemin communicating that they’ talk about this later where prying eyes couldn’t see. Mark felt like he was done for.

He had successfully avoided Jaemin’s glares for most of the morning apart from one time in math where he almost screamed in shock when he looked up and found Jaemin’s face basically pressed against his own. But now was lunch time, and he couldn’t dodge the proverbial bullet for any longer. Jaemin dragged Mark into the boy’s bathroom as soon as they left the class, only popping his head out again to grab Jeno’s collar and force him into the cramped space as well.

‘Well it’s not that I don’t like having lunch with you guys, but I don’t really want to eat in the bathroom.’ Jeno said as he tried to leave only for Jaemin to secure him in place by pulling the hood of his hoodie making Jeno squeal a little in shock.

‘No Jeno, this is about something more important than lunch.’

‘There is nothing more important than lunch to you though…’

‘Shut up Jeno! Look at his wrist! He’s wearing a bracelet!’ Jeno’s eye’s snapped to the jewellery adorning Mark’s wrist and with his alpha speed grabbed Mark’s arm before he could move it out of reach. Mark felt like he was being interrogated as Jeno stared incredulously at the gift, Marks heart rate picking up from the lack of certainty in the situation. Jeno snapped his eyes up and they turned into almost perfect crescents.

‘Oh my god, Mark’s dating!’ he screeched, Mark taking the opportunity to snatch his wrist back.

‘I am not dating’ he replied, tone hushed to try keep at least some of his privacy in what was essentially a public bathroom.

‘So why are you wearing that then? It’s clearly a courting gift.’ Jeno’s confused face was adorable to say the least and it melted Mark’s heart into spilling the truth. He moved his eyes to the ground, thinking it would be easier to tell his friends the truth if he didn’t look at them.

‘Well…’ he began, unsure of how he was going to explain himself, ‘I got the third gift’ he said shaking his arm just to confirm what he was talking about, ‘on Friday, after chess club. And I decided that I wanted to let whoever it is know that I’m not completely disinterested, and they can continue with the gifts if they please.’ There was an awkward silence as Mark shifted on his feet, the stares of an alpha and beta being too much.

‘What do you mean ‘ _third_ gift’? And what do you mean ‘whoever’ it is? Do you not know who it is?’ This was the first time Jaemin had even spoken since the ‘meeting’ began. Mark remained silent, ashamed of being judged. ‘Mark look at me.’ Jaemin said, commanding, but not harsh. The omega within Mark wanted to obey but the human was having none of it. ‘Mark.’ More commanding this time. Mark raised his eyes to meet Jaemin’s, but they weren’t as he had expected. He was expecting a harsh feeling of judgement to pour out of them and to wash over him, but it didn’t. Jaemin looked more apologetic than anything. ‘Look, I’m sorry, sometimes I forget you’re an omega and the effect we can have on you… I’m not angry, I was just surprised. You hadn’t told us anything about this, last I heard was you getting that book thing and passing it off as a joke like two weeks ago.’ And there it was, Mark had completely misread the situation. Jaemin wasn’t annoyed about the courting, he was upset that Mark hadn’t deemed him important enough to tell him. Mark knew he had some making up to do, and he guessed it would start with buying lunch, he just silently preyed there were some chocolate doughnuts left or god knows what would happen.

Luckily for Mark, there were, and the trio’s friendship was saved albeit with a promise of a sleepover on Friday so Mark could tell them everything about what was going on in private and show them the gifts he had received. There would be a roast like no other, but Mark could take it if it meant fixing what he had ever so nearly broken. He also thought giving Jeno and Jaemin some of his dessert would just seal the deal, they are wolves after all. Food is used for all occasions.

‘Why’s he staring at us again?’ Jaemin quizzed, irritated expression on his face.

‘It’s because you kept talking shit about him you moron! I knew that mouth of yours was going to get us killed!’ Jeno spat back.

Mark looked up to see who they were talking about only to find Donghyuck staring directly at them, gripping his spoon so tightly you could see the whites of his knuckles, a look of fury morphing his features. Mark accidentally made eye contact and that’s all it took for Donghyuck to storm out of the cafeteria.

‘Oh, you’re so dead Jae’ is all Mark could hear as his eyes followed the orange haired wolf as he left.

Mark couldn’t keep the smile off his face and when he received the fourth gift it turned the smile into something more. That now familiar feeling of butterflies and warmth spread across his torso as he opened his locker to see a beautifully crafter chess piece. A king piece no less. He picked it up holding it close to his face, in awe of the intricacy of the detailing. Whoever this was, was talented, and Mark was starting to doubt he’d be good enough for whoever this was. It was white with small leaves and vines encircling the shaft, interweaving with the crown when it reached the top. Each leaf was individually painted in a metallic green making them shine in the light. Mark was entranced. He stared open mouthed for what felt like an eternity, taking in every last detail, before realising there was also a note. He opened it right there in the busy hallway, not caring who might see.

_‘My King. No need for explanations._

_P.S. I saw you had my bracelet on, it means a lot. And yes, I did have to leave the room the first time I saw it, I just needed to go be my alpha self for a second.’_

_‘Perfect’_ Mark thought as he stood with the piece still twisting between his fingers.

The fifth gift came only a few days later on a particularly hard Tuesday. Mark had just had to battle it out for first place in a chess tournament with a competing school. He came second but at least it was held in his own school and could just go mope under the covers at hope without being subject to an hour’s bus ride with the others trying to console him.

He swung his locker open violently, wincing slightly at the loud noise it made when it made contact with the adjacent door. Though he regretted it instantly for other reasons, a small piece of wood came tumbling out hitting the ground with a clack. Mark froze. How could he have been so careless. Internally berating himself he hurriedly picked up the piece, inspecting it for damage. His heart calmed when he realised it was luckily still in perfect condition. He swooned once more when he realised what it was, quickly glancing back to his locker to look for any sign of a note, to his pleasure there was.

_‘Your Knight._

_I know it might not seem like I’ve been doing anything to save you from the ignorant alphas, but I have, I just didn’t tell you._

_I want to give you the sixth gift in person. Please meet me on the roof of the 7eleven near the park after school on Friday at 6.30._

_No more hiding, I want to be as strong as you are.’_

Mark paled. Oh god.

Mark was waiting on the roof of the convenience store as requested. Still a little concerned about the choice of meeting place, but the uneasiness subsided when he thought back to the gifts and notes. The attachment he had formed to this person baring their soul for Mark to see, the vulnerability of it all. Mark owed them this at the very least. He was perched on the edge of the roof, sun setting in his eyes, a beautiful golden orange permeating the horizon. Lost in thought he didn’t even notice someone else walk across the grey gravel littered roof. They cleared their throat, and Mark’s heart rate spiked. This was it. He tensed his jaw and slowly turned his whole body towards the direction of the sound. Mark gasped and gripped the ledge a little tighter in shock.

_Donghyuck._

He wasn’t stood there in all his alpha glory though. He was looking at the ground, one hand in the pocket of his black leather jacket, other ruffling the now light sandy brown hair at the back of his head. If anything, Mark would say he looked uncomfortable and awkward.

‘Um.., hey.’ The alpha eventually spoke, still not looking at Mark, instead choosing to look directly into the sunset. The sun bouncing back off his bronzed skin, highlighting everything about him in gold.

‘Hey.’ Is all Mark could muster in response, a swirl of confused emotions rattling within him.

Donghyuck finally looked at Mark, a twinge of red flashing in his eyes before turning back to their caramel brown. He still stood in place, metres from Mark. ‘So, it’s me’ he said, softly laughing as he realised the ridiculousness of it all. Donghyuck was an alpha of a supposedly delinquent pack, while Mark was the golden boy of his dreams. This wasn’t going to work.

‘I see.’ Mark replied, still gripping onto the ledge, not displaying any sort of emotion for Donghyuck to pick up on. Even his scent remained the same. ‘Why?’ Mark whispered, hoping the shock that lingered wasn’t evident in his voice.

‘I just had to try before you left, I didn’t want you to just reject me outright, so I kept it a secret. I’m a wolf after all, it’s not like we take our pride being hurt very well. And I wasn’t sure how many of the rumours you believed. I wanted to have a chance at showing you who I really was without you having these presumptions about me.’ Donghyuck was looking down as he came to perch on the ledge next to the omega, playing with his fingers as if looking at Mark would make the whole scene shatter. ‘And I guess I didn’t want anyone getting hurt, god only knows what our packs would do if they knew I was doing this.’ He chuckled, thinking about the possible repercussions of his desires to have Mark be his own. He’d rather die than Mark be attacked for something that wasn’t his fault. 

‘I remember you from Kindergarten.’ Donghyuck said after he finally managed to stop distracting himself with his hands. He turned his body slightly towards Mark, still unable to make his eyes look at the boy.

‘You do?’ This time the shock was definitely noticeable in Mark’s voice.

‘Of course,’ Donghyuck laughed, ‘Mark’s not exactly a common name around here, that and the fact you look exactly the same made it kinda easy. You know… I was really sad when we got separated that day when we were playing in the sand pit’, realisation started to slowly dawn on Mark, ‘you were like the first person who didn’t reject me at school… every day after kindergarten I’d stay in the sandpit and wait. My dad eventually asked what was going on and he told me that not all wolves are nice, so I shouldn’t wait around for you anymore. I didn’t believe him though, but he’s my dad so I stopped waiting out of respect. I guess I was always hooked on you.’ Donghyuck sighed, the weight of the long-held secret lifting from his chest. He snapped his head up and looked into Mark’s eyes with what can only be described as raw determination. He thrust a cream envelope in Mark’s direction.

‘I don’t know if it was enough, but at least I tried. I understand if knowing who I am has changed how you feel about the gifts. I’ll leave.’ He swiftly turned and stood with all the grace and power of an alpha and left without looking back. He already knew the answer anyway.

It was Monday once again, and although senior year was drawing to a close for Donghyuck, he felt like he couldn’t celebrate after the weekend’s events. No one else but him and Mark knew of Friday’s encounter, so he tried his best to look like his normal unapproachable self. Taking a deep breath before walking through the school doors, he covered himself in a façade of faux confidence. Donghyuck was sad, his fragile heart wounded. It’s not like it wasn’t expected, his family history had set him up for failure the day he laid eyes on Mark. It wasn’t fair, but Donghyuck had many years of knowing this would be the outcome of any confession he gave to the beautiful omega. He guessed he could finally move on and find a mate that would want him, even if he had to settle for someone his heart truly didn’t care for the way he cared for Mark. He trudged his way to his locker, punching in the combination, feeling numb to the hoards of students pushing passed. He swung the rusted grey door open and paled. His eyes widened and his heart raced erratically. Shaking fingers inched closer to the wooden object placed neatly atop his notebook. It was smooth between his fingers, beautifully crafted, the care of the edges and curves evident.

His very own little castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS!
> 
> It's just an extra so you know why Mark reciprocated with a courting gift of his own! But it didn't make sense to shove it in the middle of the story so here it is!

**Donghyuck's letter:**

_Hi Mark,_

_This is a bit awkward for me, I’m not the greatest at using my words (typical alpha), but for you I’m willing to try just about anything._

_I guess I’ll start with the gifts? I think it’ll be easier for me._

_To be honest, I thought the book thing was a little lacking. I thought about making a brain but even I’m not stupid enough to realise that’s just creepy! ‘Here have this brain, I love you!’ psycho killer wasn’t really the vibe I was going for. But I guess the book meant more than just my love for your intelligence. I don’t even know how to describe it. You’re smart I know, but you always carry that copy of Romeo and Juliet around. I don’t know how it hasn’t fallen apart yet. I’d buy you a thousand copies, but I know you’d always go back to that one that’s thumbed through with notes in every margin (Yes, I might have snooped). That’s also what I love about you, objects mean more to you than them being just something to have. You treat them with love and care, not abandoning them just because something else looks better. I like that sentimental side of you, please let me see more._

_Next, the lion cub! I’m still annoyed I couldn’t make this myself but if I had, it would have ended up looking like some sort of deformed sea creature. So, I thought I’d save your retinas and the embarrassment, I’m just thoughtful like that. You’re just so cute! I’m sure everyone tells you that all the time though, so I guess it’s not news to you. I want you to be like the little lion cub, happy and carefree. You take my breath away when I see you smile, so if I could ever actually make you laugh I might die from lack of oxygen. You’re so beautiful Mark Lee, stop it._

_So, the next gift. You’re probably wondering how I know about the music stuff right? Well funny story, definitely not creepy in any way whatsoever. PLEASE just remember that drunk Donghyuck has very different thoughts on appropriate behaviour than sober Donghyuck. So, one day when we were about sixteen maybe, I was wandering through the woods drunk, feeling sorry for myself. Johnny had just told me I wasn’t a good alpha and would never be pack leader when the time came (he’s right of course, but that’s more because I don’t want to more than anything else) when I heard it. I followed the sound of soft singing and gentle strums of a guitar and found myself at the back of this house. I peered through one of the slats in the fence to get a better look and there you were. Sat in the garden, moonlight shining in your eyes, singing softly about unrequited love. I always thought you were beautiful, but that’s when I knew for sure. There’s more to you than studying and achievement, and I liked it. The fact I may have stumbled in that direction on more than one occasion to hear your beautiful voice again is irrelevant though so don’t bring it up ever. I like how you’re free to pursue your passions, but I don’t like how you hide them too. I kind of want the world to see Mark the musician, but then again, I also like keeping it to myself, selfish, but it’s the only thing I have of yours. Also, the clefs are hidden because I know it’s a secret and I wouldn’t out you like that. Ever. I know it’s a creepy story but at least you know I’ll always be honest I guess._

_Moving swiftly on._

_Number four! The King piece. Well I thought it was pretty obvious, but I’d treat you like my king. I’d give everything I had. Plus, I thought it was quite fitting that in chess this is the piece you need to protect. Which moves nicely into the fifth gift, the knight. I think I’ve made it pretty obvious throughout that all I want is happiness for you, I’ll protect you from everything else if you let me. Do you not think it was a bit of a coincidence that the days after some sort of fight broke out between you and one of those disgusting alphas I’d come in covered in bruises? I couldn’t just sit by and let them do that to you, I would never. I know it’s nothing to show off but I’m an alpha and it’s kinda what we do when someone hurts someone we care about, it’s hard to control. Especially if it’s for someone like you._

_I suppose if nothing else you can use them to start a personalised chess set._

_So why does Lee Donghyuck, the bad gang member like the most intelligent beautiful being that ever existed?_

_I guess it started when I saw you again the first day of high school. Little Mark wandering around through the halls like a lost puppy (cute). You didn’t recognise me, but that’s okay I guess I’ve changed a lot over the years. It was all downhill after that. Johnny kept telling me to toughen up, so I did. He said it was better to have people fear you than make friends because they only let you down in the end, now I’m older I’ve found that to be true. So, I guess I distanced myself from everyone, especially you. I didn’t want your future to be tainted by associating yourself with someone like me. My eyes still wandered to you whenever they could though, wondering different ‘what if’s’. ‘What if I just said hi to him and we became friends?’ ‘What if I was in another pack? Would that be me sat there laughing at the lunch table with you?’ because I think if things were different we’d still be friends. I so badly wanted to run up to you and tell you who I was, but I couldn’t, I’m not even sure you’d remember me to be honest. But please know your kindness was never forgotten, everyone else in school knew who I was and didn’t exactly want to play. I spent most of my days sat alone in class and at break, and anyone who did befriend me only did to try get in my pack. I got used to it eventually though._

_It was lonely. Now it’s just exhausting pretending to not want friends, but it’s nothing compared to having everyone in school judge you for things you haven’t even done._

_I think as time moved on I still kept my eye on you. I liked it when the other alphas would get annoyed about you being more ‘alpha’ than them. Good. Omega’s aren’t less than alpha’s, they’re equal and in your case much more than any alpha could hope to be. I’d sit in the back of our shared classes and smile to myself every time you got an answer right, always secretly rooting for that kind-hearted little boy who made me so happy back in kindergarten, even if it was only for a short while. I knew you were kind and generous and deserved all the good things. Don’t think I don’t see you bringing extra water bottles to school knowing your feisty friend always forgets his, or how you always shuffle closer to Jeno when he looks like a kicked puppy to comfort him with your scent. I remember in junior year when these ratty little freshman alphas were making a little omega freshman cry and you just went in there grabbed her and walked away. And when they tried to stop you, you just growled at them and flashed your fangs. It’s a good job they didn’t know you were an omega, or I’d have had to do some serious ass kicking. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something as attractive as that before or even since. Mark Lee, always putting others first._

_Also, like who allowed you to be so passionate about everything? You have no idea what it does to me. How do you even make chess sexy, I don’t get it?! Like the way you furrow your brows in concentration before every move is just… anyway! You probably didn’t even know I went to your tournaments, but I was there for every single one._

_You’re not ordinary in the slightest, and even if I weren’t an alpha, and you not an omega, it wouldn’t change the respect I have for you. You work so hard, it’s like you see everything with new eyes each time you see it. But don’t think I can’t see the self-doubt and the exhaustion when you think no one’s looking. I want to be the person who protects you and holds you up when you need it, because I know you can do anything. It’s hard for me to explain. I don’t want you to end up with someone who can’t see all of you. I’m not saying I deserve to, but at the very least remember that you’re worth more than anyone could put into words._

_Johnny tells me I have to work harder to make a ‘name’ for myself, but I don’t want to. I want to be something else, something more, something good. I’m going to leave the pack when we graduate and go to art school. I don’t see any other option. I know everyone thinks I’m some sort of ring leader criminal alpha, but in reality, I’m not even involved. I just sit in the car thinking about you to be honest._

_Whatever I can give you, I want to give you. I hope I’ve made my intentions clear._

_And I know it didn’t work out for Johnny and Taeyong, but I still had to try. I just had to._

_I understand if you don’t feel the same. Never apologise for feeling how you feel. It’s fine to pretend none of this happened._

_P.S. I’ll try really hard not to get jealous of you giving food to Jeno or Jaemin anymore. Try being the key word._

_Yours,_

_Lee Donghyuck._

**Author's Note:**

> As usual please god someone comment. 
> 
> Kudos are important, they make people want to keep writing, so don't just consume for free. Give back a little. 
> 
> Read the notes at the top if you don't know what Mark's gift means, it took me a while to figure out what they should mean.  
>    
> Check out my other ABO fic 'Mating Dance' if you liked this!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/agent_p127)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/agent_p127)


End file.
